Besos de sangre
by Mam ABLL
Summary: Sakura es una inmortal que detesta a los humanos. Las clasifica como criaturas tontas y efímeras. Salvo, aquel pequeño huérfano azabache, que a sido destinado para ella. Es un SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic, también esta subido es**

 **Para las noticias, actualizaciones y nuevos fics, visítenme en mi facebook Alice Mam**

 **.**

 **.**

¡A leer!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumania-Transilvania, época actual**

Transilvania, realmente es un país perfecto para los seres como yo en muchos aspectos. Primero por sus abundantes reinos y pueblos, segundo por su muy escasa luz solar y, por último, por sus tan extravagantes habitantes. A pesar de ser un país dominado por historias de seres sobrenaturales; historias, que son casi en su totalidad ciertas, los humanos han comenzado a olvidar las acciones de sus antepasados.

A lo largo de mi vida eterna, eh visto evolucionar a estas insignificantes criaturas, tanto tecnológica como mentalmente, pero, aun así, siguen siendo seres incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices, seres completamente insignificantes limitados a vivir solo una insignificante década.

Mi nombre, Sakura Haruno. Soy aquella criatura que los hombres temen, no es un fantasma, es otra cosa…Soy…Un vampiro.  
En realidad, mi nombre real es Lilith, puesto en honor a la primera mujer de Adan y se supone que a la primera vampiresa. Adquirí el nombre de Sakura en el periodo Edo* para ocultar mis orígenes, ¿Por qué? Bueno los Antediluvianos* solemos cambiar nuestros nombres cada cierto tiempo. Al ser la descendencia directa de Caín*, somos las criaturas más antiguas y poderosas de todas, pero también, los más escasos.

Mi cabello era tan largo que llegaba casi hasta mis rodillas, de un color rosa que, por alguna razón, se degradaba hasta llegar a un celeste vivo en las puntas. Mi figura y facciones son muy delicadas, pero con ese característico toque sensual que nos caracteriza a los nosferatus.

-Sakura llegamos.

Una voz gruesa, proveniente del asiento delantero del auto, me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire por la ventana del vehículo y divise una pintoresca tienda de víveres, algo inusual entre tanto edificio lúgubre.

-Recuérdame nuevamente, ¿Por qué es que estoy aquí?, Kakashi.

-Aaah—suspiro –Si no querías venir, debiste haberte quedado en el castillo como siempre.

-Ni hablar, estoy harta de permanecer encerrada, además Hidan y Sasori no me quitan la vista de encima, es casi un milagro que haya podido venir sin ellos haciendo de perros guardianes.

-Sabes que solo se preocupan por ti, y tratan de protegerte

-¿De qué? Solo un idiota desesperado se atrevería a atacarme—dije algo fastidiada—o uno que quiera suicidarse.

-Creo que en eso tienes algo de razón—Suspiro—entonces, vamos.

Vi como Kakashi se bajó del asiento del copiloto, lo que provocó que el conductor lo imitara, para luego, dirigirse hasta mi puerta y abrirla dejándome bajar.

-Gracias Claus.

-A su servicio mi señora.

Caminamos hacia la entrada de una tienda de víveres.

Kakashi era mi persona de mayor confianza y quien se encargaba, en lo que se refería a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el orden en el castillo, creo que los humanos los llaman amas de llaves.

En el corto camino mire a mi alrededor, la pobreza se veía en todos lados y no era para menos. El país estaba pasando por una crisis económica, todo gracias al clan Cirianni. El clan, por siglos ha estado en el poder político del país siendo uno de los gobiernos más eficientes del mundo. Pero al parecer, la nueva generación ha estado metida en cosas fraudulentas, lo que ha conllevado a pérdidas de grandes sumas de dinero, originando algunos conflictos en el país y sumiéndola en una pobreza difícil de superar.

-Cuando el consejo de vejetes se reúna, deberé plantear la situación de este lugar.

-Creí que los humanos no te interesaban—Kakashi la miro de reojo

-Kakashi si la comida no tiene un aspecto saludable ¿Cómo esperas comerla? —le dijo de forma aburrida.

- _Solo lo hace por la comida, eh—_ Una gotita estilo anime rodo por la nuca del peliplata

Un grupo de niños corrían por las calles, mientras sus risas llenaban el lugar por donde pasaban. Se podía apreciar perfectamente que no poseían una buena situación económica, ya que, muchos llevaban sus ropas rasgadas y rotas, algunos incluso les faltaba un zapato.  
Uno en particular parecía ser el más descuidado de todos, totalmente descalzo y sus ropas casi por completo rotas, era poseedor de un cabello rebelde y de un tono azabache. Sus hermosos ojos parecían dos pozos negros muy profundos, pero, algo en ellos se ausentaba.

Sakura se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta, cuando un suave y exquisito aroma se presentó. Respiro profundamente. Era débil y poco perceptible, debido a los aromas que se mezclaban en el aire. Aunque no importaba, el aroma parecía tomar fuerza. Como si se estuviera acercando.

Las voces de un grupo de niños, que corrían por la calle se hiso presente. Al mismo tiempo aquel aroma, ahora mucho más fuerte, provoco que nuestra peli rosa cerrara sus ojos mientras volvía a respirar profundamente esa deliciosa esencia.  
Al abrirlos, sus ojos antes jades, ahora eran cubiertos por un tono carmesí. Giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver como el grupo de niños se alejaban rápidamente.

-Bien al parecer en el castillo no hacían falta tantas cosas como pensé, Sakura…

El peliplata que cargaba unas pocas bolsas con las compras, se silenció abruptamente al notar el estado de la peli rosa, quien aún se mantenía en la misma posición.

-Si tenías hambre debiste haberlo dicho ¿Hace cuánto que estás así?

-Si merendé antes de salir, Kakashi.

-Entonces como es que tus colmillos están a la vista.

Sus jades ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y rápidamente llevo una de sus manos hasta su boca para cubrir sus, ya muy largos colmillos.  
Su mente divago en los eventos de esa mañana. No tenía ningún sentido que su sed se hiciera presente nuevamente, había bebido suficiente sangre como para, incluso saltarse la cena.

Dirigió una mirada al hombre frente a ella. Necesitaba una víctima, aquel aroma había tocado su necesidad a tal punto, que le estaba costando mantener la cordura y el control. Quería ese aroma tan desesperadamente, que si no fuera por sus siglos de vida, ya habría salido a cazar al humano que lo portaba… Estaba en una situación límite.

-Kakashi creo que deberemos aplazar la vuelta al castillo—Dijo seriamente

-Claro.

.  
.

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó en el cielo. La lluvia que hasta hace poco había comenzado, estaba siendo acompañada por los temibles truenos, lo que provocaba que las calles estuvieran vacías… O eso es lo que parecía.

Unos pies descalzos pisaron unos de los tantos charcos de agua apresuradamente.

Un pequeño peli azabache se encontraba corriendo por las calles a toda velocidad mientras, sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho, lo que parecía un colgante de un brillante color plata.  
Detrás de él venían persiguiéndolo un grupo de hombres.

-¡Vuelve aquí y entréganos esa joya, maldito mocoso! —Dijo uno de los hombres

-¡No!

-¡Sasuke, es mejor que lo hagas por las buenas, o las consecuencias serán peor para ti! —Grito uno de los hombres, que parecía ser el mayor del grupo

-¡Púdrete viejo traidor!

\- Tks, mocoso del demonio, ya verás—Susurro quien parecía ser el líder del grupo-¡Atrápenlo!

El pequeño pelinegro doblo en una esquina de la calle. Paso a través de los contenedores de basura, logrando votar algunos a su paso, ocasionando que algunos de sus perseguidores tropezaran con los objetos, logrando deshacerse de ellos.

Sasuke giro su cabeza para mirar a los hombres que aún lo perseguían. Su respiración era irregular y ya se estaba cansando, pero definitivamente no podía dejar que lo atraparan. Cuando volvió su vista hacia delante logro ver como uno de los hombres, salía de una de las calles aledañas y se posicionaba en su camino, debido a la velocidad que llevaba le fue imposible esquivar el puño del hombre que fue directo a su mejilla, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Je, vaya si eres escurridizo mocoso—Sasuke elevo levemente la mirada para enfocarla en el hombre—Pero te enseñare que nadie se escapa de nosotros sin recibir su lección, menos—El hombre lo agarro de sus cabellos y lo alzo para quedar cara a cara, logrando sacarle pequeños gemidos de dolor—Si tienes algo que nos interesa.

-¡Suéltame! —Se removió y pataleo tratando de soltarse.

Un coro de risas masculinas se juntó alrededor del pequeño y el hombre.

-Claro—una sonrisa siniestra adorno su rostro, mientras acercaba su cara al del azabache –Como quieras, enano.

Soltó sus cabellos y antes de que callera en al suelo, le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se estrellara pesadamente contra el suelo.  
El sonido de los golpes y los quejidos del pequeño pronto llenaron el ambiente, junto a la cruda risa de los matones. Sasuke volvió a caer al suelo cubierto de golpes, por el costado de su labio inferior se podía apreciar una fina línea de sangre la cual limpio rápidamente.

La lluvia había cesado y el frio comenzaba a sentirse. El hombre que se encontraba frente al pequeño elevo la vista para enfocarla en el cielo gris.

-Te lo diremos una última vez. Entréganos ese collar mocoso.

-No—Jadeo un poco al sentir una puntada de dolor.

-Sasuke entiéndelo, si vendemos eso podremos darle de comer a todos nuestros amigos—Dijo el hombre mayor

-¡MENTIROSO! Lo único que quieren es sacar provecho del recuerdo de mi madre—Sasuke le dedico una mirada fría—hmph, no me creas tan idiota ustedes no tienen ninguna intención de ayudar a los demás, solo quieren hacerse ricos a mi costa.

-¡Tks! Enano

-¡No les daría este collar ni, aunque estuviera muerto! —Grito furibundo

-No es necesario, te lo quitaremos a la fuerza—Dijo el jefe—sosténganlo—Ordeno

Inmediatamente y antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, dos de los hombres lo tomaron por ambos brazos y lo forzaron a mantenerse arrodillado frente al hombre. El pequeño azabache comenzó a forcejear de inmediato tratando de zafarse inútilmente. En cuanto el hombre acerco su mano y tomo el collar con fuerza, Sasuke aprovecho la cercanía de la mano y lo mordió fuertemente, haciendo que el hombre soltara un quejido.

-¡SOSTENGANLO BIEN, CON UN DEMONIO! —grito

-¡Sí! —dijo uno de los hombres, sosteniendo fuertemente la cabeza del azabache mientras la jalaba hacia atrás.

-¡SUELTENME!

-¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! —volvió a propinarle un golpe, para luego volver a sostener la delicada joya.

Cuando estaba por arrancarlo de su cómodo lugar, un pétalo de color rosa pálido cayó en su puño llamando su atención.

-¿Mmm? ¿Que es esto? —dijo mientras tomaba el pétalo entre sus dedos

De pronto otro pétalo pasó frente a sus ojos, comenzando así una danza interminable de pétalos.

-¿Pe-pétalos?

-¿De dónde vienen? —el mayor imito a su líder y tomo otro entre sus dedos—Estas no son flores de esta zona, creo que ni siquiera del país.

Un sonido extraño llamo desvió su atención del hermoso espectáculo natural. A lo lejos una enorme masa negra se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué es eso?

Cuando la masa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sus caras fueron cubiertas por una capa de terror.

-¡¿MURCIELAGOS?!

-¡SON DEMACIADOS!

-¡CORRAN!

Antes de que pudieran siquiera mover un solo musculo, la nube de murciélagos los había alcanzado cubriéndolos por completo. Cuando los animales se disiparon un poco, los hombres se percataron de que estaban unos metros más lejos de su lugar inicial.

Sasuke los miro con asombro. Él no había sido movido de su lugar ni un centímetro, al alzar su cabeza pudo observar como algunos de esos animales lo rodeaban, casi como si lo estuvieran protegiendo.

-¿Qu-que demonios? ¿Que pasa con esos animales?

-Siento la intromisión—dijo una dulce y sínica voz, haciendo sobresaltar a los presentes.

De entre los pétalos, una figura femenina se hizo presente. Su largo cabello danzaba junto a los pétalos como si fuera parte de los mismos, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad y una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba sus labios, provocando un notable sonrojo en los presentes.

-Deben disculpar a mi sirviente, le gusta hacerse el héroe—Su aterciopelada voz parecía acariciar los oídos de los hombres.

Sakura comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mientras contorneaba sus caderas en un movimiento suave, y seductor. La visión de la joven junto a la lluvia de pétalos era casi mágica, los hombres estaban fascinados por ella, algo les impedía apartar la vista de la hermosa fémina, como si su sola presencia fuera tan vital como el aire.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Sasuke miraba embelesado a la joven, ya la había visto un par de veces con anterioridad por el pueblo, pero siempre iba acompañada de dos hombres que deban mucho miedo.  
Siempre le había parecido hermosa, extravagante, salvaje… Misteriosa, con un aire que denotaba peligro. Cuando el sínico y dulce tono de voz acaricio sus oídos, el sonrojo que había adornado sus mejillas desde que la vio aparecer en esa lluvia de flores, se hizo aún más intenso y ni siquiera la mano que se posó en su hombro lo hizo desviar la mirada de ellas.

-Sakura, no catalogues a los demás con este tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas, y menos cuando estás dando tus responsabilidades a otro—Suspiro el peliplata, quien se encontraba detrás de Sasuke.

-Eeeh~, aburrido—Dirigió su verde vista hasta el peli plata, para luego posarla sobre el pequeño azabache.

Observo detenidamente los golpes que tenía en su rostro y parte del cuello. Podía oler perfectamente la sangre que anteriormente había entado en su labio, cosa que no le agradaba, ese aroma dulzón estaba más intenso que nunca y la estaba volviendo loca.

Sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente con esa capa carmesí logrando sobresaltar al azabache, quien la miro asombrado y con rastro de terror en sus ojos.  
Volvió su vista al grupo de hombres que se encontraba al frente, aun en el suelo; estaban totalmente hechizados y no movían ni un solo musculo, lo que provocó una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de la peli roza.

-¿Saben? Golpear a la gente no está bien y menos si son niños.

Los murciélagos que anteriormente se habían disipado, volvieron a juntarse para volar alrededor de la peli rosa.

-La sangre coagulada en las heridas de los golpes no es deliciosa. Además las heridas significan desperdicio de alimento- Frente a esta escena los hombres salieron de su estupor y sus cuerpo comenzaron a temblar del miedo—Y no saben cuánto odio, cuando la comida tiene un aspecto tan poco apetitoso.

-¿Qu-que eres?

-¿Aún no lo adivinan? Vaya humanos más patéticos—Elevo su brazo para apuntar con su dedo al grupo—desaparezcan.

Los murciélagos se lanzaron sobre ellos provocando que el ambiente se llenara de gritos de dolor y temor.

.

.

.

.

Una peli azul entraba con toda calma por la enorme puerta que daba hacia la sala de estar.

-¡Konan sálvanos! —grito una voz grave

La nombrada elevo su vista con su ceño fruncido y la poso en el hombre rubio que se había colocado en medio de su camino.

-¿Qué sucede Deidara? Es demasiado temprano para que hagas escándalo

-Es que, es que, Hidan y Sasori-senpai están como locos.

El ceño de la peli azul de frunció aún más, al no entender mucho la situación. La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un peli naranja con muchos pirciengs en el rostro.

-Buenos días Konan—su voz era calmada, al igual que su rostro. Su vista estaba clavada en un libro que parecía ser muy interesante.

-Buenos días Pain, ¿Sabes que suceded con Hidan y Sasori?

-Aaaa—Quito su vista del libro para mirar a la chica—Están molestos porque Sakura-san salió con Kakashi y no les aviso.

-¿Eso es todo? —Miro al rubio, quien solo asintió rápidamente—Aaah esos dos deben dejar de ser tan sobre protectores.

-Lo mismo les dije y casi me cortan la cabeza.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Este será un largo día.

-¡PAIN! —Aquel grito sobresalto al rubio, quien se escondió detrás de Konan.

El nombrado suspiro al ver como un peligris y un peli rojo, bastantes molestos, se adentraban en la estancia.

-Sakura, ¿Ya regreso? —Su voz se notaba cortante y furiosa.

-No Hidan.

-Maldita mujer irresponsable, cuando vuelva le daré el sermón de su vid…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido, de la puerta de entrada, la cual, atrajo la atención de todos en la estancia.

-Bienvenidos—se escuchó las voces femeninas y masculinas al otro lado de las paredes—¿Desea algo Sakura-sama?

-Si, llévenlo a bañar, cúrenle eso horrendos golpes y denle algo de ropa, cuando este presentable llévenlo a la estancia.

-Como diga—Respondió una voz masculina

-Marian, Coloca las cosas en la alacena y ve preparando la cena—Se escucho la voz de Kakashi.

-Como ordene Kakashi-san—Contesto una voz femenina.

Todos quedaron atentos al sonido de los pasos dispersándose en la estancia.

La puerta volvió a abrirse por tercera vez, dejando ver una mata de cabello rosa y parte del perfil de la chica.

-Lauren ¿Podrías traerme una copa de sangre?

-Claro Sakura-sama—se escuchó.

La peli rosa se adentro en la sala, siendo seguida de cerca por el peliplata. Paso entre los presentes bajo la atenta y reprochadora mirada de Hidan y Sasori, para finalmente tomar asiento en el sillón de tres cuerpos color rojo, que se encontraba rodeado de siete sillas simples del mismo color.

El salón se sumió en un pesado silencio, el cual, nadie se atrevía a romper.

-Sakura-chan…Este aroma…-Deidara fue el primero en romper el tenso silencio

-¿Por qué ha traído a un humano al castillo? —Le siguió Sasori— Creí que los destetaba.

-¿Dónde está Kakuzu? —Pregunto, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el peli gris, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Sasori.

-Ya sabes, donde siempre—Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

Dos golpes sutiles se escucharon en la puerta, llamando la atención de todos.

-Adelante—Sakura relajo su postura, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando su codo izquierdo en el brazo del sillón, para así, descansar su mejilla en el dorso de sus dedos.

-Con permiso. Eh traído lo que me pidió, Sakura-sama.

-Gracias Lauren—suspiro con alivio.

Lauren era un chico americano alto y de rebeldes cabellos rojos como el fuego. Sus ojos, que denotaban un aire de amabilidad, hacían juego con su cabello, Llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas, que dejaba a la vista sus musculosos brazos. En conjunto a un pantalón de un tono gris claro.  
En su mano izquierda llevaba una bandeja, en la cual portaba una fina copa vacía y a su lado una botella de color verde oscuro.

El chico se acercó a la peli roza. Una vez estuvo en frente, le entrego en sus manos la copa vacía, para luego verter en ella un espeso líquido rojo oscuro.

-Lauren, necesito que hagas algo más por mi—Dijo luego de haber bebido un poco del contenido de la copa

-Dígame Sakura-sama.

-Ve por Kakuzu y tráelo. Ya sabes donde esta—Dijo de manera aburrida.

Miro y agito levemente el líquido, logrando que una gotita estilo anime resbalara por la nuca del pelirrojo.

-Como ordene, Sakura-sama.

Una vez el chico cruzo la puerta, la conversación volvió a su rumbo.

-¿Y bien? Te dignaras de una maldita vez a decirnos, ¿Qué demonios hace un mortal en el castillo? —Escupió Hidan, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Es una larga historia—Suspiro—Y deben estar todos presentes porque no pienso volver a repetirla.

-Bueno. Entonces mientras esperamos al imbécil, podrías explicarme—Una sugerente venita se asomó por la mejilla del peligris— ¿Por qué demonios saliste sola?

-Salí con Kakashi— corrigió de inmediato, pero sin mirarlo.

-Si no es con Sasori o conmigo, es como si salieras sola mocosa.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada asesina que hizo helar la sangre de Deidara, le provoco un tic nervioso en la ceja de Kakashi, e hizo que Sasori tragara grueso.

-Creo que estas olvidando con quien tratas Hidan—Su voz fue fría y cortante.

-No, no lo olvido—imito el tono de la chica.

-Entonces no me sobre protejas—Cerro los ojos, mientras sentía como el líquido pasaba por su garganta—No lo necesito.

-No te sobre protejo y me interesa un carajo si no lo necesitas, mocosa del demonio—Por primera vez tomo asiento, en uno de los sillones que se encontraba más cerca de donde la peli roza estaba—No te estoy preguntando.

-Pero que cagada—Suspiro—eres más terco que una mula.

Una sonrisa arrogante adorno el maduro rostro de Hidan, provocando que Sakura lo imitara.

Tres toques se escucharon en la puerta y luego de un "Adelante" por parte de Sakura, dos chicas de cabello castaño y ojos verdes idénticas ingresaron en el salón.

-Sakura-sama—dijeron juntas—El pequeño está listo.

Ambas se separaron dejando un camino entre ellas por, donde apareció el pequeño Sasuke.  
Su apariencia había mejorado, ya no llevaba esas ropas roñosas y desgastadas. En su lugar una polera negra sin mangas descansaba en su torso, combinando con los pantalones cortos claros que llevaba. Su cabello brillaba gracias al baño y sus golpes habían sido tratados eficientemente.

La presencia del pequeño llamo aún más la atención de los presentes, quienes miraron de manera desconcertada a la dueña de los ojos jades. ¿Por qué su señora había traído a un niño mortal al castillo?

-Gracias Alessa, Alicia. Ya pueden retirarse.

Las mencionadas hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar, dejando a Sasuke en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando entro.

-Acércate Sasuke-kun—Lo llamo con una voz suave y melodiosa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño.  
No dudo en obedecer con algo de nerviosismo. No porque, todas esas miradas estuvieran encima de su pequeño cuerpo, no, a él solo le importaba una única mirada y era de color jade.

-Sii~ así te vez mucho más guapo—Comento con una leve sonrisa.

Aquel comentario, hizo que la cara del pequeño azabache se pusiera como un tomate, lo cual, no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes. La peli roza al ver este gesto, abrió los ojos ante su leve sorpresa, pero pronto esto se desvaneció dejando en su lugar una tierna sonrisa y un imperceptible sonrojo.

Hidan miraba atentamente al pequeño. Sabía que le recordaba a alguien, pero no estaba seguro de quien.

- _"Este niño…"_ —pensó, mientras se esforzaba por recordar.  
Una imagen de una mujer peli negra y ojos negros sonriente, se posiciono en el lugar del pequeño logrando sorprender al peli gris  
—" _Este niño, se parece mucho a ella…"_

.

.

.

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ ***** **Periodo Edo** Desde 1603 hasta el 1868, es el período delimitador del Shogunato Tokugawa._

 _* **Anteluvianos** = Son la tercera generación de vampiros, los descendientes mas directos de Cain y los creadores de los vampiros clanes._

 _ *** Cain** = Primogénito de Adán y Eva, fue maldito y marcado por Dios al asesinar a su hermano menor Abel._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas a todos! aquí les traigo la conti. de este fic.  
Habia olvidado mencionar, que sera una historia corta (Aun no estoy segura de cuantos cap. tendrá). También quiero agradecer a las que me informaron de los errores del capitulo anterior, fue un fail xD total debido al correcto pero que logre arreglar gracias a los comentarios.**

 _*YAKUTSK= Es la capital de la R. Sajá, en Siberia Oriental, Rusia. Es catalogada la ciudad más fría del mundo, con temperaturas que rodean los -40°C en invierno._

 **Sin más ¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yakutsk-Rusia, 6 años atrás_**

 _-Arrrg, ¿Por qué tenías que salir con este clima Sakura?, el_ _frió_ _me cala los huesos—Dijo un peligris mientras se frotaba ambos brazos para entrar en calor._

 _-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte Hidan?, además yo tenía planeado salir con Kakashi, pero tu insististe en venir en su lugar._

 _Ambos muchachos, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por un sólido puente, hecho de pequeñas piedras rectangulares, y a los costados unas bajas rejas que servían de protección._

 _-Odio esta ciudad—Musito la peli rosa, mientras miraba al frente._

 _No era para menos, se encontraban en una de las ciudades más frías del mundo._

El hielo y la nieve cubría absolutamente todo, mostrando un blanco paisaje.  
Los humanos que pasaban a su lado vestían grandes abrigos y sombreros de tercio pelo, básicamente eran más prenda que carne e Hidan no se quedaba atrás. El peliblanco, a diferencia de ella, no era un vampiro. Él solo poseía un cuerpo inmortal, por lo que sentía el frio y el calor como cualquier mortal, totalmente diferente de ella que, si no fuera por las apariencias podría pasearse completamente desnuda sin morir congelada.

 _-¿Qué? —dijo la peli rosa, al percatarse de la mirada acusadora del peliblanco._

 _-Con solo mirarte me das un_ _frió_ _de muerte—Dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros y temblaba levemente._

 _-Son las ventajas de ser vampiro._

 _-Monstruo—Dijo con una sonrisa altanera._

 _-Tú también lo eres—La peli rosa lo miro de reojo, mientras le devolvía la misma sonrisa._

 _Ella vestía un abrigo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, el cuello era de terciopelo y no se comparaba en nada a los abultados abrigos que vestía la gente común. Unos jeans negros cubrían sus piernas más, unas botar largas de color café._

 _-Recuerda que solo visto así para no llamar la atención._

 _-La llamas de todas formas—susurro. De su boca salía una pequeña nube de vapor._

 _Hidan se detuvo cuando vio a la peli rosa parar abruptamente, su jade mirar estaba fija en un lugar, frente a ellos._

 _-¿Qué diablos sucede mocosa?_

 _-Lo encontré—Dijo sin prestarle atención_

 _El peliblanco dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que ella y sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa._

Un poco más adelante, sentada y orillada en la reja del puente, se podía apreciar una figura femenina que sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. A su lado, se encontraba la figura de un niño.

 _._

 _._

 _._

El zafiro que se encontraba en el centro de la llave alada resplandeció. La joya descansaba gentilmente en la pálida, delicada y fría mano de Sakura.

Sasuke miraba atentamente aquellos ojos jades, los cuales, se habían perdido en sus recuerdos.  
Jamás en sus cortos 6 años se hubiera imaginado, que aquella hermosa joven había conocido a su madre y no tan solo eso, aquella joya, aquel preciado objeto que le había dejado su madre, le pertenecía.

-No recuerdo que nos mencionaras ese viaje Sakura-chan —Pregunto el pelirrubio

-No siempre les digo todo lo que hago—Deidara no pudo evitar reprimir un puchero.

-Fuimos a visitar a la nieta de Lord Fausto—dijo Kakashi mirándolo serenamente –Y saben cuan meticuloso es, cuando el desea que lo visiten.

-Ese viejo siempre exagera las cosas—Elevo la vista y suspiro, al notar la mirada curiosa de los presentes- Alisa estaba en la edad de adquirir un sirviente y para fastidiarme un rato, el vejete de Fausto decidió que yo le enseñaría—Una venita automáticamente se asomó en su cien—Decía que como no tenía nada más productivo que hacer, no tendría problemas en ayudarlo con su queridísima nieta… Esa maldita pasa con patas—Dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño.

Una gotita estilo anime rodó por la cabeza de los presentes, provocando una risita nerviosa en el pequeño Sasuke y Deidara

-Por favor Sakura, no trates de esa manera a tu hermano—suspiro con cansancio Kakashi

-¡Cállate Kakashi, no lo defiendas! —Grito molesta. Sus ojos se volvían grandes y blancos.

Más gotitas resbalaron por la nuca del peliplata.

- _"No, no lo decía precisamente con ese fin"_ —Pensó. Miro de forma cansada a la chica y no pudo evitar suspirar.

La chica volvió a recostar su espalda contra el sofá, mientras bufaba. Detestaba enormemente que Kakashi la regañara, ya no era una cría de 100 años.

-¿Y dónde carajos esta Kakuzu? —Dijo molesta. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Hidan.

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros, en señal de no tener idea. Desvió la mirada para posarla en el pequeño Sasuke, quien no quitaba la mirada de su collar.

El pequeño elevo su cabeza, posando sus profundos ojos negros en ella. Los ojos jade de la peli rosa, estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento o palabra del pequeño, haciéndolo sentir un extraño sentimiento.  
Cualquiera diría que los ojos de aquella mujer eran como los ojos de un depredaron. _Es un depredador_ pensó el pequeño, pero no se sentía como tal. El sentimiento era distinto, para nada parecido al miedo.

-¿Qué? —soltó Sakura, mientras seguía estudiando al pequeño.

-Cuénteme más sobre mi madre, por favor.

Sakura elevo un poco el rostro y cerro sus ojos, evocando los recuerdos del pasado.

.

.

.

 _Un par de ojos negros y cansados miraban atentamente a las dos personas frente a ella._

Apretó el pequeño bulto contra su pecho, en un acto desesperado por protegerlo. El niño a su lado se posiciono rápidamente frente a ella de forma protectora.

 _-Itachi-kun—Lo llamo la mujer._

 _La peli rosa frunció el ceño a causa de la reacción del niño. Cuidadosamente estudio la postura rígida de aquel pelinegro, luego de manera rápida, la poso en la mujer que yacía en el suelo. La actitud de ambos era demasiado extraña para con ella. Casi, como si supieran algo._

 _-"No, debe ser mi imaginación"—pensó, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos._

 _-Por favor—Dijo de pronto el pequeño niño —No lastimes a Mamá_

 _La peli rosa, ladeo imperceptiblemente su cabeza. Su escudriño seguida de manera cautelosa.  
Ambos humanos estaban bastante lastimados, sin mencionar que también muy sucios. Casi parecía que venían de haber batallado con alguien, lo que encendió una alarma en su cabeza. Los humanos no debían tener conocimiento de ellos. Eran casos muy especiales los que sabían de ellos y el resto... ellos simplemente estaban bajo tierra. _

_-¿Qué estas insinuando mocosos? Nosotros no…-Hidan guardo silencio al ver la mano de Sakura enfrente de su boca_

 _La peli rosa se agacho, para quedar a la altura del pequeño y aspiro profundamente.  
Él no era quien emanaba el dulce aroma, aunque había pequeños rastros. La mujer que protegía tampoco era, la fuente de aquel dulce aroma. Así que... _

_Miro sobre el hombro del pequeño a la mujer y luego, poso su mirada en aquel bulto. Ese bebe era quien la había conducido hasta ese lugar. Finalmente, devolvió su atención en el pequeño peli negro._

 _-Se lo que eres—le dijo en un susurro el peli negro—Así que por favor, no lastimes a Mamá ni, a mi hermano._

 _-Y ¿Qué me darás a cambio de su seguridad? —Acorto la distancia, que había de su rostro al del pequeño. Sonrió con altanería, al verlo pasar saliva nerviosamente._

 _-S-Si lo desea, yo le da-daré…—Comenzó a decir mientras descubría su cuello._

 _-¡Itachi-kun, no! —La mujer detrás del pequeño lo jalo levemente del otro brazo._

 _Hidan y Sakura miraron atentamente las acciones de ambos.  
Era más que obvio que habían enfrentado a un vampiro, la pregunta ahora era, ¿Quién había sido tan idiota, para exponer su identidad? Y ¿Cuáles fueron sus verdaderos motivos para hacerlo?. Ambos intercambiaron miradas._

 _Hidan poso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del niño, revolviéndole los cabellos. Ocasionando que la sorpresa y la desconfianza adornaran su joven rostro._

 _-Hmp. No vine a plantarme delante de ustedes solo para devorarlos—La peli rosa se colocó de pie y agito sus largos cabellos—Síganme._

 _La peli rosa comenzó a caminar, bajo la atenta y desconfiada mirada de la morocha.  
_ _ **¿Qué la siguiera?**_ _Ni que estuviera loca, jamás iría por voluntad propia, a la boca del lobo._

 _-¿Qué esperas mujer? Muévete—dijo el peli blanco._

 _-No. No sé qué planeas, pero ni…-Tomo aire rápidamente. Estaba muy asustada, pero no lo demostraría. No frente a ellos -Ni creas que caeré en tus juegos sucios, tú…Monstruo—Susurro lo último, que de todas formas llego a los oídos de Sakura._

 _Suspiro._

 _-Por esto, odio a los humanos—Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a la morocha._

 _-¡Si tanto odias a los humanos, no veo el hecho de que necesites hacer un plan para devorarnos! ¿¡O que!? ¡Tienes miedo de que los demás te vean y te comiencen a dar caza como un vulgar anima…_

 _En cosas de segundos, Sakura se encontraba nuevamente frente a la mujer. Sus ojos fríos solo poseían un brillo de enojo imperceptible, a la vista de la mujer._

 _-No seas tan arrogante mujer, no estoy interesada en tu sangre común, ni en la de ese niño—Apunto al pequeño morocho—La sangre que me interesa está en el bulto que proteges con tantas ansias, la razón por la que te ayudo a salir de este_ _frió_ _infernal es solo por ese niño que está en tus brazos. Así que, a menos que quieras que te lo arrebate de tus débiles manos humanas y te destroce la garganta, para dejar que te desangres en el_ _frió_ _, harás lo que te digo. ¿Entendiste?_

 _Los ojos de la morocha la miraban con profundo terror, ¿Esa mujer hablaba enserio?  
Bajo la mirada hacia la criatura en sus brazos, quien yacía durmiendo plácidamente, ¿Por qué quería a su pequeño Sasuke?, ¿Por qué obligarla a ir, en vez de quitárselo? Si se iba a alimentar del pequeño podría hacerlo. Después de todo ella misma lo dijo "_ _ **Débiles manos humanas**_ _", así que, ¿Qué es lo que quería realmente aquella mujer?_

 _-Andando mujer. Hidan se está congelando aquí—Dijo la peli rosa, mientras volvía a emprender el camino._

 _-Mikoto—Ambos jóvenes la miraron—Me llamo Mikoto..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Acaso dijiste ¿Besos de sangre? —Pregunto la peli azul

-¿Tengo un hermano? – Parecía que los ojos del pequeño Sasuke se saldrían de su órbita, ante la sorpresa por la información.

-Si, te contare de él más adelante.

-Espera Sakura-chan eso de Besos de Sangre… Creí que eso solo era una historia de fantasía—dijo el rubio.

-Besos de sangre, lazos de sangre, el canto de la sangre. Su nombre a cambiado tanto como la historia —La peli rosa no quito su vista del pequeño Sasuke, quien, comía ansiosamente un pedazo de pastel—Además, es tan poco frecuente que algunos vampiros, pensaron que era fantasía.

El peli azabache elevo la mirada para posarla en la oji jade. En un costado de su boca podía apreciarse un pequeño rastro del dulce

-¿Por qué?

-Somos vampiros—Estiro su mano para ofrecerle una servilleta—Nosotros no buscamos amor, al contrario, rehuimos de él. Por la misma razón no buscamos a nuestras parejas.

-Oooh—dijo el pequeño mientras aceptaba el objeto.

-Espera—Pain, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba absorto en su lectura, por fin había bajado su libro para escuchar atentamente la conversación- ¿Es la razón, por la que Mamá se casó con un mortal?

-Si—Suspiro—Mi hija era la que más detestaba esa historia, pero ya ves.

-¿Hija? —pregunto Sasuke— Creí que hablaba de su madre—Apunto al peli naranja.

-Si Sasuke. Su madre, Carissa, es mi hija.

Sakura pudo apreciar como los ojos de Sasuke se expandían ante la sorpresa, cosa que le causó mucha gracia.

-¿¡Tienes hijos!?

Aquel estruendoso grito hizo temblar el castillo, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí.  
En la habitación los presentes, excepto Sakura, se habían cubierto los oídos a causa del ruido.

-¡Pero qué escandaloso eres mocoso! —Hidan le dio un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza.

-¡Auch! —Sasuke acaricio la zona dañada—Pero es que te vez muy joven.

-¿Que parte de la palabra vampiro no comprendes niño? —El peli blanco. A quien le había salido una venita en la mejilla, comenzó a estirar la mejilla del pequeño.

-Auch, auch, auch, auch o jiecto au joi uevo e eu sewa (Lo siento aun soy nuevo en el tema) —Trato de decir el pequeño, lo que solo irrito más al peli blanco.

-Ya basta Hidan, le desfiguraras el rostro—Regaño la peli azul

El mencionado soltó de manera brusca la mejilla del azabache, bajo la amenazadora mirada de Sakura y la reprochadora de Konan. Por otro lado, el pequeño Sasuke solo se limitó a acariciar el lugar afectado.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes más nietos?

-No lo digas de esa manera—Un tic apareció en la ceja de la peli rosa

-¿Por qué no? —Sasuke ladeo levemente la cabeza, cosa que no hizo ver muy adorable.

-Porque me hace sentir como una vieja arrugada y no lo soy.

-Lo siento—Una gotita resbalo con su mejilla- ¿Y entonces cuantos son?

La peli rosa suspiro.

-Sin contar a Hidan y Kakashi, todos en esta sala.

Un silencio inundo la sala, pero que no duraría mucho.

-¡¿Yo también?!—Grito el azabache. Volviendo a recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del peli blanco.

-¡TU NO ERES UN VAMPIRO, MALDITO MOCOSO IDIOTA!

Sakura masajeo su sien, mientras volvía a suspirar pesadamente. Esos dos definitivamente la volverían loca. Maldijo y bendijo la hora, en que se volvió a encontrar con ese niño.


End file.
